La nieve se lo llevará todo
by ScachioC
Summary: La nieve se lo llevará todo, solo debes irte...


Era un mundo desconcertante, y solo lo mantenía demasiado bajo para sentirse satisfecho de lo que ocurría con lo que no podía detener, sus cabellos se mecían en un mismo son con la brisa que acariciaba aquella piel pálida que se camuflaba con la nieve que lentamente caía sobre su existencia, el ruido de las voces y la música se desvanecían en su conciencia solo dejando oír el sonido de sus propios latidos, y el de las gotas saladas deslizarse por sus mejillas, el dolor que por revestimiento de su pureza punzaba sin ser reconocido casi no le permitía respirar, y el mismo se había olvidado de sus propios sentimientos y de la humanidad que todos pisaban sin dejarle si quiera un pensamiento de dolor a su dueño, ni siquiera un pensamiento de ayuda o una mano estirándose a alcanzar la suya para envolverlo, la comprensión que había deseado y que creyó conocer se le tornaba una hermosa y dulce mentira, una mentira envuelta en los caprichos de cada dueño de los ego que conocía y que alguna vez conoció.

La melódica risa que escapaba de su garganta se clavaba como las mentiras en su cuerpo, él era parte de la gran mentira, y sucio de pensamientos se dejó caer en la nieve, siguió riendo como el loco aislado de la sociedad, como si alguien le hubiese contado el chiste de vida que vivía, un chiste de vida que no tenía razón para seguir, de repente cuando abrió sus ojos, la nieve se había acumulado encima de su cuerpo cubriéndolo con una leve manta, sus pestañas estaban llenas de nieve, y como una enfermedad se extendió por todo su corazón , al menos el agua de sus lágrimas se había transformado en algo puro, algo que él no podría ser jamás, se levantó despacio y dejó que todo se fuera, de todas maneras ya no le servía retener los sentimientos, ya no había otra existencia para él, no había otra realidad, y el solo seguiría lo que para los demás era conveniente, un pensamiento tan rápido como vino se fue, quizás ¿algo hubiese sido diferente?, su corazón quiso gritarle, pero él ya no quería entender nada más.

Aquel hombre oscuro y elegante se movía al compás de lo que su querida pequeña le mandaba, el solo estaba complaciendo los caprichos de alguien que había perdido todo y que ahora lo tenía todo, sin embargo, la felicidad que se había obligado a tomar no le complacía, se esperaba un sentimiento tan lúgubre en su interior, de todas maneras no había tenido un sentimiento diferente desde milenios, pero la insatisfacción que ahora le abordaba estaba asfixiándolo y ya no quería estar allí, estaba siendo aplastado por una gran pared de cemento y no podía moverse del dolor, al menos una sensación más intensa lo acompañaba, se sentía tan frustrado, tan equivocado, y amablemente dejo a la dulce y macabra joven bailar con quien quisiera de los presentes quienes alagados no rechazaron tal oportunidad acompañada de algún tipo de trato especial, el hombre caminó hacia la salida a pesar de la intensa nieve que caía, de seguro nadie volvería a su casa esa noche y era de esperarse con el clima catastrófico que acontecía, de todas maneras los planes estaban realizados para cualquier tipo de contratiempo, el hombre solitario pero nunca solo camino silencioso por todo el sendero de nieve, su cuerpo estaba siendo relajado de apoco gracias al frío, y sin sentido desapareció hasta llegar a un claro de bosque, el aire por primera vez en milenios estaba dulce y refrescante, se sentó sin importarle la clase social a la que pertenencia, y tampoco obedeció sus modales como de costumbre, miró el cielo y luego a su alrededor, hasta que pudo percatarse de una figura del tamaño de una persona, agudizo su vista y vio algo inesperado.

Aquel hermoso joven miraba el cielo cautivado, solo podía ser capaz de ver y sentir lo fresco que hacía, el olor dulce le había tranquilizado de repente de tanta oscuridad de la que era usualmente acompañado, su corazón yacía tranquilo en su pecho y por nada del mundo se movería del lugar en el que estaba. Sus hombros tenían nieve acumulada al igual que su cabeza, las mangas de su camisa estaban arremangadas hasta los codos dejando ver que sus manos estaba completamente azules, sus pantalones al igual que su camisa estaba arremangado hasta las rodillas y sus pies al igual que sus manos estaban de un color azul inusual, sus orejas estaban pálidas y su piel del blanco paso al color del hielo azulado, su nariz estaba fría y sus pestañas aún con nieve pestañeaba y botaban un poco de nieve, sus piernas estaban sumergidas en la orilla de aquel lago y, sin embargo, el joven no parecía notar cuan mal estaba haciéndole el frío a su cuerpo, vestido de una simple camisa, con sus pantalones, aquel uniforme usual era lo único que le protegía de todo el frío que hacía, y sus lágrimas tranquilas se habían quedado congeladas a medio camino hiriéndole la piel que sorpresivamente no sanaba.

El hombre oscuro quiso acercarse sin perturbar a la otra presencia, con cuidado se acercó hasta que estuvo a una distancia segura de verle y oír cualquier palabra que pudieran pronunciar aquellos labios que pertenecían a la persona más misteriosa que había conocido, quería cobijarle sin saber realmente el porqué, quizás era por verle las partes del cuerpo descubiertas de un color azul, quizá porque sabía que el joven en frente suyo había estado en esa posición por cuanto tiempo como para dejar que la nieve se acumulará de esa manera, quiso dejar que su voz huyera de sus labios para que llegarán al joven en frente suyo, tenía la necesidad y curiosidad de preguntarle demasiadas cosas, saber quizás que era lo que pensaba como para estar de aquella manera tan ensimismado como para ver el cielo sin siquiera percatarse de su presencia, quería preguntarle porque portaba aquel semblante tan cansado y porque sus mejillas estaban dañadas como si le hubiesen pasado varias cuchillas por el rostro, quería preguntarle porque estaba a pies descalzos y sumergidos en el agua que estaba convirtiéndose en hielo, porque estaba tan a la deriva en una tormenta de tal calibre, podía ver que la piel blanca azulada se descascaraba para dejar grandes heridas que sorpresivamente no sanaban a pesar de la condición del contrario, pero fue interrumpido por su fino oído y escuchar como la voz de la castaña que había dejado en la fiesta le llamaba desde el edificio en el que se celebraba la fiesta, no deseaba dejar al cazador en aquel lugar, y seguro de sí mismo se dirigió a velocidad vampírica a aquel edificio para tratar de terminar todo rápidamente y volver a ayudar a aquel que sentía la necesidad de proteger a pesar del pasado compartido, con una suave orden le pidió a quien le cuidaba desde las sombras que se encargará de aquel que hacía ensimismado mirando el cielo.

Siguió mirando el cielo ensimismado, hasta que entre tanta nube pudo ver la luna fue cuando de nuevo el dolor se acercó a su corazón, las lagrimas le lastimaban pero no podía detenerlas, era como si ya no hubiera vuelta atrás con el dolor, ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto así?, y desvío cualquier pensamiento de su cerebro, solo observaría lo que acontecía en ese instante, cerró de nuevo los ojos, esta vez quería sentir los rayos de la luna en su piel y así permaneció.

La cierva por primera vez desde su origen pudo sentir como algo caliente le abrigaba las mejillas, sus ojos inexpresivos estaban llenos de aguas que se derramaban sin su autorización y pudo sentir la sorpresa golpear su pecho al sentirlas, se sentía solitaria, a pesar de que sabía que siempre lo había estado aquello nunca le había molestado como ahora, aquel hombre al que su amo le había mandado a velar era hermoso, incluso en ese instante, y pudo notar al ver la luna brillar sobre el cuerpo del chico y solamente sobre su cuerpo, las pestañas largas y blancas del hombre, y como de estas para detenerse en el tiempo caían también lágrimas que brillaban como diamantes, no quería creerlo, era muy poco probable que aquello estuviese sucediendo, era incluso ridículo para ella pensar en eso, pero en toda su existencia había visto a demasiadas personas sufrir de lo mismo, con el mismo resultado y, sin decir nada solo pudo quedarse acompañado a aquel hombre de semblante triste pero sereno.

El rey corrió de vuelta a donde había encontrado al cazador, y vio cómo su cierva le acompañaba, su sorpresa termino de impactarle al ver como esta lloraba desconsolada y en silencio sentada a un lado de aquel que no se había movido de su lugar, aliviado de ver que no se había ido y con la tranquilidad abrigándole el alma nuevamente se acercó, despacio se sacó la chaqueta y la poso en los hombros del muchacho que miraba el cielo, pero cuando termino de colocar la chaqueta toda su existencia negó y se contrajo en dolor, el cuerpo del cazador estaba realmente helado, y pudo sentir en sus labios el sabor cristalino de sus propias lágrimas, no lo entendía, ¿por qué su alma dolía de aquella manera tan insoportable?, era el dolor de haberlo perdido todo, aquel dolor que había experimentado solo una vez en su vida y había ocurrido en el pasado, una de las razones por la que se había sumergido en el sueño de los vampiros, pensó inútilmente que aquello no sucedería nunca más en su vida, entonces ¿por qué?, sin querer entender tampoco abrazó por la espalda al cazador, dolía más al sentir lo delgado que estaba el cuerpo de aquel de personalidad tan agresiva, y más fue su dolor al pensar cómo se hubiese sentido si aquel cuerpo hubiese estado caliente, las manos finas del cazador que reposaban a cada lado, eran lo suficientemente finas como para un pianista pero lo bastante masculinas como para agarrar un arma, sus ojos se posaron masoquistamente en sus dedos, memorizándolos uno por uno, y los cabellos sedosos que ahora estaban congelados, apenas podía sentir la suavidad, y sin remordimiento lo abrazó más contra su pecho, el tiempo que había pasado le había permitido crecer, podía jactarse el ser más alto que aquel que miraba el cielo con los ojos cerrados y sin cambiar de expresión, pero en aquel momento ¿de que servía ser el más poderoso?, ¿ de que servía tener a la castaña a su lado?, ¿ qué le servía tener su apellido?, ¿ para qué había venido de nuevo a un mundo tan cruel?, ¿por qué todo esto estaba sucediéndole de nuevo?, ¿por qué nunca podía hacer las cosas bien con él?, y se odio por mantener la venda puesta en sus ojos, por pensar estúpidamente de que a quien realmente amaba había vuelto a por él para irse nuevamente pero sin él por nada más que su propia culpa.


End file.
